And Well, You Know
by Kibbs1709
Summary: What happens when Kate returns from Indiana, only to be taken out for a surprise birthday celebration. Kibbs... Not the greatest summary, I know. I'm going with T for the language.


A/N- I do not have a beta, so all mistakes are mine. I try, but I'm always so tired, so I don't catch all my mistakes. Anyone interested in being my beta, that would be great, I'll beta for you back. I can catch others' mistakes, not my own. Anyway. Please leave some feedback. It helps keep me writing. I have many stories to upload, so I hope you like Kibbs!

Again...if you want to be my beta, and me yours, leave me your email so we can talk! Thank you. Kibbs1709.

Enjoy!

A/N2- Uh, yes, I did you a couple lyrics from Lil'Wayne. I know, I know. Lollipop.

* * *

"It's not everyday you fall in love." My mother tells me when I visit. She's disappointed with me. I'm in my 30s and I'm not married, no kids. "It's not everyday you fall in love, so when you do, Caitlin, please, don't put your work ahead of everything. You don't have many chances left to have the life you're supposed to."

God, I love my mother, but I'm glad it's Sunday. Sunday means I go home; go home to return to work Monday. I get to return to work and see a very Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. His track record for 'falling in love' will definitely stop my mother from nagging me. He's proof that if things don't work out, just try again…and then again…

I say good-bye to my mother and my brothers and I board my flight. I can't help but feel relieved to go home. I love my family, but they just bring something out in me that I don't enjoy. Maybe it's my disappointment in myself. The guilt I feel that I'm the only one left who hasn't had a real life compared to my brothers, and sister who of course, did not show to this family reunion. She could murder someone and my parents' would still worship her. All four of them are married, have two kids, and have successful jobs that don't put them in the line of fire like mine. But I enjoy my job. It's a thrill knowing that so many lives can change based on my investigative skills. Though there are many people out there fighting for this country, I get to fight for them.

I get home and I drop my luggage on the floor and collapse onto my couch. It feels so nice to be home, to drown in the silence that I find comforting after a week in Indiana with my family. Nothing is better than this. That is until there's a knock on my door. I sigh.

"Coming." I mumble quite annoyed and irritated. I open the door and I am sure that I am hallucinating. Abby is standing at my door smiling wide.

"Come on now Kate, you didn't think I wouldn't show up. I know today is your birthday." She pushed past me and I watch as the rest of my team follow me in with smiles. Well, all but one Jethro Gibbs, who of course barely glances at me and walks in.

I close the door and join them where they are standing just inside.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Come on Kate, we are taking you out. We have reservations at a restaurant. Ducky and a few people from work are there. Go get dressed. We'll wait for you."

I sigh again and stare Abby in the eyes, but she's not going down. She just grins larger and straightens herself. I give up and walk to my bedroom, put on a pair of jeans and a black v-neck and a white vest and walk out. Tony apparently approves, his eyes tell me so. And then he whistles. Tony has never been one to keep to himself, but what shocks me more is that Gibbs doesn't slap his head. In fact, I think I saw a smirk on that worn face of his. So, we all climb into Abby's car, Gibbs sits in the back with me staring out the window.

We finally arrive at the restaurant, which seems packed. I see Gibbs truck parked in the front next to DiNozzo's car, so I know they have already been here. When we walk in, I discover that it's packed with NCIS and all of our friends. Abby and Ducky had reserved the whole restaurant. There were many long tables; I sat at the table in the center at the end. Abby sits to my left, Gibbs to my right and then Tony beside him. McGee is sitting next to Abby. I still can't believe she's with him…well. He loves her and she just enjoys his company in the most G rated form of the word. He seems like a good guy. I have only worked a few cases with him, but I like him. He reminds me of a younger brother figure. I have to protect him from Tony, yet I still mess with him.

Anyway, there's a large cake with an obscene amount of candles. They all sing and I open my many gifts that I have no idea how to get home. They were all really nice and finally, some music played. Almost everyone was either on the dance floor or at the bar. I sipped at my drink and watched as my co-workers laugh and joke and smile. I can't help but wish for that kind of happiness. I don't know why exactly, but I really haven't felt truly happy in a while. I guess my mother is just getting to me.

"Why are you just sitting her, Katie?" I turn to see Gibbs behind me with a beer in his hands, which is a shock. I guess they were out of bourbon.

"I think I'm still tired from my flight I guess. Long week." He sat back down into his seat and just stared at me with the slightest bit of his infamous smirk. This reminds me of when he found out about Tim and me after I got sick on Air Force One. It's like he's reading me or almost communicating with me. Finally, he speaks.

"I got you something." He pulls out of his pocket a small box, no décor just simple and plain. I open it and my jaw drops. It's a beautiful silver necklace with a jade tear. I can't believe he has gotten me something so personal and almost intimate. I cannot recall getting such a gift from any other coworker before, especially from my boss. I look up and smile.

"God Gibbs, this is beautiful. Thank you so much."

"I thought it would look great with your eyes." He said so calmly. I know I must be dreaming. Maybe he's drunk. I lean forward and wrap my arms around his neck, pull back and smile.

"This is great Gibbs."

"I'm glad you like it." I think I saw him begin to blush, but before I could study him further, I get a tap on my shoulder to see Agent Addison smiling down at me. He's a good-looking man, about my age, green eyes, blonde hair, and a nice build.

"Miss beautiful Kate Todd, I would hate to go home tonight knowing I never got a dance with the birthday girl." He held out his hand and I looked back at Gibbs to see him glaring at him, but I couldn't say no. I had no reason to. Gibbs may have done something sweet, but I know nothing will ever happen between us no matter how much I want them to, mainly because he's too afraid to have feelings. He doesn't know what to do with them.

"Of course Derrick, I'd love to. Excuse me Gibbs." I smile politely and he half nods. As we get out to the dance floor, a fast song pumps out of the speakers. One of his legs is between mine as we start to dance. His hands quickly made their way to my hips and I can tell he's had some liquid courage before this. I put my hands on his shoulders and lean closer in, rolling my hips in perfect unison to the music. He leans in and puts his lips close to my ear and whispers.

"You're a great dancer Kate." So I do the same and whisper back.

"You're not too bad yourself Derrick." I feel his hands lower to my ass and I'm not sure if I should push him off or enjoy it, but that decision is made for me. A tap on his shoulder removes his lips from my ear and a familiar husky voice flows into my ears.

"It's my turn Derrick." Gibbs gives him the stare and he backs off. Gibbs takes his place. "What was that about Kate?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know, how about you just about having sex with him on the dance floor." I am completely baffled by this point. We stand there while others dance and laugh beside us, completely oblivious.

"I don't know if you're aware, Gibbs, but this is a dance floor, and like the others here, I am dancing. I didn't know I needed permission." I walk back to the table and down my drink and walk back to the bar to get some more. I down that and I search for Derrick. He seems like something good to take home for the night, but before I can get my search going, Gibbs walks up.

"What do you want now? Oh wait, I'm not allowed to have this drink am I? What may I drink _boss_?"

"Kate." He basically growls. "Don't speak to me that way."

"Why Gibbs, I'm not at work. I will talk to you how I want."

"Fine. Then so will I. Why were you dancing like that with Addison? Rule 12 Kate."

I downed my drink and ordered another, but before I could pick it up, his hand caught my wrist.

"I wasn't fucking him, Gibbs, I was just dancing." Nice going Kate. A few shots and you're already sounding trashy. Kudos. I can tell it got to him though.

"You sure were close to it though."

"First off, why do you care? Second, look around. That is how you dance to that kind of song. Can you hear those lyrics Gibbs, come on? 'I ain't ever seen an ass like hers, that pussy in my mouth had me lost for words'. I don't think that song causes for some platonic swaying back and forth." Okay. At this point, his facial expressions are humorous, and I'm enjoying just messing with him. Also, the fact that I'm quoting Lil' Wayne to Gibbs all in all is humorous.

"You didn't have to dance with him though."

"Then why did you stop me? I wanted nothing more than to just sit there with you and talk, but you always shut me out and push me away as soon as you start to feel some resemblance of emotions, and God forbid you like me." Yes. I am drunk enough to say it. I stopped counting my shots somewhere around 7, and they all hit at once. "Gibbs, I know that my attraction to you is obvious, but you. I don't even know anymore. You are always doing these nice things for me, than making up for it by being gruff and a bastard." I downed my drink that he wasn't allowing me to drink and walk to the table. I grab my jacket and walk outside.

Finally, I had peace and quiet. I leaned against the brick wall and pull my pack of cigarettes out of my pocket. Yea, I know what you're thinking, but yes I do. Only Abby knows. I'm really good at keeping it secret. It's never been one of my habits that would be praised upon at work.

I light it and take a long, satisfying drag and close my eyes, that is until the door is thrown open and he walks to me.

"Gibbs, seriously, give it-"

But before I can finish, he rips the cigarette out of my hand and forces me back against the wall, his body pushed up against mine, his hands covering my cheeks, and my lips seemingly melting underneath his.

After what felt like hours of pure, heavenly bliss, we reluctantly tear apart so we can breathe and his cheek rests against mine, his lips by my ears as he pants.

"I'm scared to show you how I feel, Katie, because I've been falling in love with you since Air Force One, and more importantly, I'm afraid to hurt you, but I decided, it hurts you more to deny you the one thing we both deserve." He pulled back and looked into my eyes. God, his blue eyes are incredibly sexy. "Each other." Okay, if that conversation had been sex, that would have been my climaxing point.

"I love you, Jethro."

"I love you, too, Katie."

Our lips met again, but this time, we're interrupted by the lovely dangerous duo.

"I told you Tony, now pay up."

"No Abs, it was if they went home together…they're just out here."

I couldn't help myself. I turned to Tony and smiled.

"You should pay her then, because she won." With that said, I winked at Abby and Gibbs and I walked to his truck, hand in hand.

Now I lay here, it's somewhere around three in the morning, and my body is covered in sweat. I've never been happier. My head rests on his chest and his hand rubs my side. I've never been so happy about having my vacation come to an end if it means more nights like this. Plus, this was one hell of a birthday. A beautiful necklace and well…you know.


End file.
